


What's a Holiday without a Little Murder?

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [10]
Category: DCU, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Magic, Multi, Murder Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: All debts cleared with the Endless, officially removed from Dad's 'Grand Scheme of Things', hidden from his siblings meddling. Lucifer, and his demon consort have decided to enjoy the rest of their holiday. Until there was a tiny little murder and a wee bit of mortality creeping in.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: HfaB Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958764
Kudos: 14





	What's a Holiday without a Little Murder?

Lucifer chuckled as his demon whisked off her current sexual partner; Patrick. His bonded, mate, lover, and wife seemed pleased and smug with herself as she turned around to face him.

“Mm, you’re back,” she chuckled, her head falling back before she turned around to lean over the counter at him.

“For good, all debts filled,” he chuckled. “Nephilim created and angelic links severed.”

“Did you ever wonder why they wanted that?” Maze sighed.

“Not a thought to cross my mind whilst we’re on this lovely holiday,” he chuckled.

“Shame, oh, and she’s been asking for you,” Maze pointed, and he turned in time to see Delilah. The human was rather beautiful, but that had been before, well before the drugs, and life style had caught up to her.

“Oh?” he arched a brow at this and looked back to Maze. “I will go see what she wants, it is good to see you again, Maze,” he chuckled kissing his demon’s left cheek, she preened a bit and he grabbed the drinks before walking over to his former employee.

Delilah saw him and he offered her a drink, she accepted as he kissed her cheek as well.

“There’s something I need to know,” she said.

“Well, what’s that?” he offered as they walked to a quieter lounge in Lux. She sat beside him with a heavy sigh before she dragged her hand through her ratty blonde hair.

“Did I… Did I sell my soul or something, to the Devil?” she asked.

He just about choked on his drink, before sputtering at her question. “No,” he assured her. He made deals, not for souls, though that had been, and still was the standing currency in Hell, the more souls, the more power, and so on. But as he was an archangel, souls were not something he required to gain power. In fact, he could not gain more power, even if he so wanted to. Other than the Endless, Michael and dear old Dad, no one was more powerful than he. And even Endless had stipulations on their powers, and what they could and could not do because of the aspects of continuous reality they were bound to; so in many ways he was more powerful than an Endless even. “All I did was introduced you to a few key people who owed me favors, darling,” he said firmly.

“It’s just that out of all of the good there was a lot of bad,”

“So the Devil made you do it? The alcohol, the drugs, the topless selfies? The choices are on you, my dear. I mean Jimmy Barnes! I can’t believe you almost married that sweaty little imp!”

“He produced my album! You introduced me to him!”

“I suggested that you work with him, not that you to sleep with the maggot. And I certainly didn’t encourage you to marry him,” he chuckled.

“Well… I got a little confused,” she defended meekly with a self-depreciating smile, which had him barking a laugh.

“Then you left him at the altar!”

“Yeah… that was rude of me,” she chuckled dryly.

“No, I actually quite enjoyed that bit,” he assured her with a chuckle.

“You know, he trapped me in a bathroom at the Grammies, and tried to get back together, then I hear he’s marrying a super model this weekend! And I’m jealous…” she slurred. “Oh God I’m a mess,” she sighed.

“God has nothing to do with your mess, darling. No, you didn’t sell your soul,” he promised her tiredly. She gave him a very skeptical look, which had him smiling a bit more. “I like you Delilah,” he said. “But you do owe me a favor.”

“I’m scared,” she meekly offered.

“You should be, because what I’m asking will be quite difficult for you,” he warned. He would like to call in his IOU with her at a later time, but that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t as distasteful of humans so much now, the past few years had enlightened him to many of their peculiarities, though it had not saved him from his anger at his Father for His obsession over His toys. However, he would like to actually help again, he was an angel and helping felt better to him than anything else; expect maybe punishing the wicked.

She looked panicked for a second.

“Pull yourself together. You’re wasting your talent, your life!” he exclaimed, she nodded with that sweet smile before leaning over to him, he pressed his lips to her brow and glanced at Maze who shrugged at him like he had no clue what was going on. Bloody demon ears though, he knew she had heard it all which had him snorting in amusement. He and Delilah spent the next hour carefully talking about everything on her mind, and when she started to seem calmer, and more relaxed he signal for someone to get her coat.

“Give me a moment, I will walk you out, dear.”

“Gotta go say goodnight to Mazikeen?” she chuckled. “You two are sweet.”

“We are no such thing, but I do have to go check on her and make sure she isn’t raising a little more Hell than normal,” he said before walking off. He got to the bar, where Maze was serving drinks.

His demon paused her work as she leaned on the counter, her look stern and unforgiving as usual, which warned him that tonight’s reunion was going to be a somewhat violent affair. He knew that Mazikeen hadn’t approved of him giving Fate whatever was asked of him to have this holiday and to remove them from the tapestry of Dad’s plan, but it was worth it, even if Mazikeen did not understand. He wanted no more ties to dad, and he hadn’t felt like having all six of his wings cut off just to sever the connections. It wouldn’t be worth it, and it wouldn’t truly sever his connections to Heaven or his Father, or worse… his siblings. Now he was cut free, he and Mazikeen were bound to nothing and no one, they were only bound to each other through the celestial bond they had created when he ruled Hell.

“Heading out?” she asked.

“I’m walking Delilah to her car, I will return shortly, love,” he assured her. “Then you can punish me all you want for the deals I make,” he promised; kissing his bonded’s cheek before walking out with Delilah.

“You and Maze are really good together,” she mused as they walked out.

“Equal understandings and interests there, darling.”

“I wish I could have that,” she nodded.

“Now, darling, you’ll find it,” he promised weakly. He didn’t know if she would or wouldn’t, but humans tended to seek out the companionship for it. “But I do have a favor to ask you darling,” he said.

“I promise to do what you asked of me, Lucifer,” Delilah offered.

“Look, it’s not about me,” he stated. “What happens now, that’s up to you,” he firmly informed her. He had given freewill to creation; and it had come at the price of his Fall, he had given them freewill. He had learned that others should not be puppets and his most understated gift to humanity; the gift which had banished them from Father’s Garden of Eden, was freewill, the ability to think and feel and live without being Father’s puppets. Looking at the pitiful state Delilah was in he was sorry and glad he had rebelled and given these creatures freewill.

“I’ll do it,” she nodded as she hugged him, he hugged her loosely before he saw the flashes, he felt the bullets passing through him, harmless, even as he staggered at the impact and heat, Delilah was gasping in her arms, as she staggered, they collapsed in the shattering singing of glass falling, which had him gasping. The car sped up, he heard the tires screeching, there was a crash as he pushed himself up to scramble over the mortal. Already he felt her soul fluttering out, severed from her mortality.

“No, no no!” he gasped tracing the hair out of her eyes, those sightless eyes stared up at nothing, and even now he knew where she was going, which infuriated him as he scrambled to his feet. A beat of his wings and he landed by the car, the gentleman’s soul was struggling to exit it’s body. “Oh no, not quite yet,” he snarled grabbing the man’s through, his grace gluing the soul in place as the body gasped for life, large eyes staring at him in terror.

Lucifer trembled with his rage, his forms were flickering in his anger.

“What did you do!?” he snapped at the gasping, dying human. If he held on much longer this human would go to the Empty, and he didn’t want that.

“Sorry… just a job,” he gasped.

“See you in Hell,” Lucifer snarled as he released the soul, turning around, inspecting the bullet holes in his clothes as he walked over to where Delilah lay.

“I’m sorry dear,” he sighed as he closed her eyes, there were sirens ringing in the night’s air. There was a cop there, and he nodded as he feigned being in shock, he could feel Maze thrumming through their bond, it was a comfort to him. Maze, his consort, his bonded, always there, in the back of his mind, the link was his only saving grace from true panic. Her presence was a constant, soothing; even when he’d been locked in the Cage and she was beyond pissed at him.

He had mostly panicked a little thinking one of his siblings had somehow tracked him to Los Angeles, which was why he had flared his panic to Maze as the bullets tore through Delilah, he had reacted because he’d seen a flash of light, it wasn’t acceptable. He would get better at this mortal world life he had come to live in. Guns were a part of the mortal reality and annoying with their light flashing and bullets.

He looked over at the cops, there was a detective coming to him, even as he made his initial statement, asked to hand his shirt over as evidence, he shrugged out of the jacket and shirt with ease, even as he felt his back twitch in reaction to the cold. The Cage’s scars had never healed properly, as they’d been inflicted on his Grace.

The cops stared as he pulled a Silk Cut and lit it, taking a soothing breath; the smoke reminded him of Hell; and that soothed him. If he thought of Hell he had to be composed because being uncomposed was not an option. He stood there chatting up the officers; wondering when he could escape back to Lux; which was probably closed now.

She walked towards him, carefully navigating her way around the scene, and he watched her carefully as she walked from the car. She was walking towards him, her blonde hair and frumpy styled cloths concealed her figure. He bet she’d have thought it to be an excellent way to have people take her seriously. Her face was stunning, almost as if it had been sculpted to seduce, even etched in a pouty sorrow, he smiled charmingly.

“I’m Detective Chloe Decker, I’m sorry about this, Mr…?” she said.

“Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar,” he answered. There wasn’t even a spark of acknowledgement in what he had said with her. Most humans stood there in awe of him, but this one just nodded.

“Mr. Morningstar, you were standing by the victim?”

“We were embracing and saying farewells, bullets went straight through me,” he informed her. “That man, the driver, he said it was a job.”

“What!?” she looked up now sputtering.

“It’s quiet chilly out here detective, mind if we go to Lux so I might retrieve some clothing?” he asked.

“Uh… sure,” she nodded dumbly.

“Excellent.” He released a drag before spinning on his heels and sauntering to Lux, which was surprisingly quiet. But then he noticed the cops asking his patrons questions.

“Lucifer!” Maze shouted, he looked in time to see her walking over to him, her dark, sinful glory.

“Ah, Maze!” he greeted, she plucked his cigarette out of his fingers and took a deep drag of it.

“Cops busted in, wouldn’t let me leave,” she said in frustrations.

“Excuse me,” the detective said. “Witnesses shouldn’t talk together,” she stated.

“Witnesses!?” Maze glared at him, and he shrugged. “Oh don’t even try that!”

“Devil may care, love,” he chuckled dryly.

“Lucifer!” Maze hissed.

“Can you please stop talking to the witness, ma’am.”

“I’m sorry, detective, this is Mazikeen, she is my partner,” Lucifer said turning around, looping his arm around his demon’s waist, she glared cynically at him.

The detective glared at Maze, who now smiled dryly.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Maze offered with the utmost disdain she could muster up.

“Right, we have to go up to the penthouse, the detective has a few things to ask me, I’ll see you tonight,” he promised.

“Can I get your full name for the record?” The detective asked.

“Mazikeen Morningstar,” Maze stated. “See you upstairs,” she said. He kissed her left cheek; as he always did before walking for the elevators. When they had met, Maze was sensitive about her demon appearance, neither beautiful enough to be a temptress, nor hideous enough to scare others, her face was a natural mark of her demon heritage, the decomposed, rotting, mummified half of her face. And since their meeting Lucifer had always done what he could to bestow love on that side of her face, it was now an afterthought for him, for it was a habit; ingrained into him over a millennium.

“That’s your…?” Detective Chloe started.

“My demon consort, sworn before my Father in Las Vegas before an Elvis impersonator. We would have done Wonder Woman, but Maze would’ve fucked Wonder Woman,” he chuckled dryly.

“Right…” Chloe drawled out. “What can you tell me of the deceased?” Chloe asked when they finally made it to the penthouse.

“Not a lot,” he answered walking for his wardrobe. Grabbing a clean shirt he pulled it on, and picked up the jacket. “She was a former employee of mine, a singer in Lux’s lounge, I introduced her to people, and she got big,” he shrugged.

“You said you were shot?”

“Yes,” he shrugged.

“And you walked away from that?” Chloe sputtered.

“I am immortal, dear. It’ll take more than a mere human bullet to take me down,” he replied as he did up his buttons again. He didn’t know why he was doing them, Maze was likely going to tear them all off immediately. With a sigh he left the shirt open and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Right,” Chloe nodded, looking at him as if he were a mere crazy person.

“Look, detective, someone shot her because they wanted her dead!” he snapped. “The gentleman in the car said it was a job.”

“You spoke to the shooter?”

“I glued his soul in place long enough to ask about it, yes,” he answered.

“Did he say anything else?”

“No, but a jobs a job, and he was wearing a ridiculously fancy watch a maggot like he could never afford on his own, a gold Rolex,” he snorted walking past the detective.

“They could’ve been after you?”

“My dear, the people after me would not use mere human bullets,” he retorted. No, if Michael came after him it’d be with a sword; but that was provided his big brother recovered from the Cage at all. Which he doubted.

“How’d you get the scars?” Chloe asked.

“My lovely Father’s punishment,” he replied honestly. Pouring himself a drink he sighed. “Detective I really can’t be much more help to you.”

“I’ll be in touch,” she said handing him a card as she took down his contact information. He looked at it then at her as she stood in the elevator.

“Detective, you had best find who did this before I do,” he warned as the doors closed. Turning away he put her card on the counter and walked to the balcony. He felt Maze coming towards him, through their bond. It was handy to always know where the other was.

A celestial bond, it was an exchange of life forces, he knew that his Father did not approve of these bonds, mainly because it was not something He understood. To love another being, equal to or more than oneself, and to have enough respect to bind your life to theirs, it was a massive commitment which would supercede all others.

He had bonded with Maze; rather unintentionally, shortly after his fall, when all the burns were still hurting and his many wings broken, and the fires of Hell bonding with him. Maze had appeared, accidentally finding him when she was running from one of the Dukes of Hell who wanted her as his mate. Barbatos, who was a fine warrior, and torturer, and overall demon, had had his ass kicked by Maze and wanted to publicly humiliate the ‘lesser demon’. Maze and he had met because she was running for her life; she was a lesser demon, in terms of power, and in Hell, power was what determined Rank. His power superseded all in Hell, and Maze had been the first to show him kindness, then sworn herself to him. Lucifer had felt their bond form the moment she had done that, he had instinctively reciprocated and she had collapsed to her knees feeling his energy. It was glorious the day they bonded, because it was the first time ever, in his entire existence, he was not so utterly alone, he had an equal and someone who would always stay with him, that had been…

He had no words to describe what Maze had given him when she had sworn her loyalty to him, given her life in his hands, and he had reciprocated.

Maze would never leave him, he would never be left alone, and she would always be there for him, that meant more to him than life itself. Lesser demon or not, she was more than his equal, and she alone had proven to be greater than even the greatest demons and archangels.

The elevator rolled open and he heard his demoness walking towards him.

“You’re an asshole!” she snapped. “Who’s the dead mortal?”

“Delilah,” he answered as he turned to look at Mazikeen, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I just do not know why.”

“What does it matter?” Maze snorted as she folded her arms.

“It matters,” he assured her. His demon assessed him with a critical dark eye before she snorted and walked away, back to the club. He knew his demon would never truly understand, it was not in the demon nature to ask why, all that mattered to demons was: who, what, when, where, and how. They loved how and who usually, it was their jobs. They were creatures of instincts, darkness, aspects that his Father hadn’t been able to control so deemed evil in his war. But no all demons were evil, he knew, having met Mazikeen, who was a Mazzikin demon, the youngest daughter of Lilith. She had been an oddity in the Lilim ranks, a demon who was different was usually destroyed, and he had interfered with that. It was a chance meeting between him and Masikeen.

Her name was even a relic of their first meeting.

Demons wouldn’t understand the need to know why, why was a question which typically fucked them over. Why were they evil? Why were the darkness? Why did they exist? Why did why even matter in the eternal celestial game? He knew this from talks with Maze and her routine dismissal of why as a valid question. But as an angel he knew why was important, and he wanted to know why Delilah was laying there in the glass and blood.

“Is there something else that happened?”

“Yes, Detective Decker,” he answered. Maze rolled her eyes. “She made me cold,” he informed his consort. Maze’s attitude drained from her as she stiffened.

“You stay away from her,” she warned.

“I’m going to find who killed Delilah,” he informed her.

“Then be careful, we still don’t know about your brothers and sisters, or where your Father is,” she warned.

“I’m always careful,” he pointed out smugly. The look she gave him had him laughing. “It isn’t fun if I’m not occasionally the damsel in distress, you’d grow bored with me.”

“You boring? Never,” she assured him.

“I will find the responsible mortal for this, and make them pay, Mazikeen,” he warned tracing her shoulder with his finger tips. He marveled at the demoness before him, she was so wild, dangerous and untamed, and all his.

“I thought we were on holiday?” she stated.

“I do believe we are, this will serve as a distraction love, or you can have fun tying me up and doing naked fun things you want as punishment for me leaving you for the President,” he chuckled. She bit her lip in anticipation as she stepped forward then.

“I like that one,” she said pointedly.

“I thought you might,” he chuckled as he caught her chin and gave her a quick kiss. A thousand different lovers, a millennium of them, and only Maze had kept his attention this long, and continued to captivate him.


End file.
